Resemblace
by radagast57bby
Summary: a fanfic about Anakin and Obi-Wan, Anakin thiks that there are many differents between him and his master. but in truth there aren't. I do not own anything of star wars george lucas does *sad*
1. Chapter 1

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force.

. . .

A Jedi shall not know anger.

Nor hatred.

Nor love.

. . .

A Jedi's strength flows from the force.

- The Jedi code

**Prologue**

" I failed you Anakin, I failed you. "

A voice broke the silence fight between two men, thereby causing an anger reply.

" I should have known that the Jedi were planning to take over! " replied Anakin Skywalker, the once Hero-With-No-Fear.

Anakin Skywalker had been a Jedi, one of their best. He had been the proclaimed Chosen One by Jedi-master Qui-Gon Jinn. He had become the Padawan of Jinn's apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

When he was a child, he had dreams. Dreams of becoming a Jedi and he would come back to free all slaves. Dreams of meeting an angel, his angel.

Her name? Padme Amidala.

He had done al this for her, to safe her from death. But once again his stupid former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, stood in his way.

He HATED that man!

" Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil! " said Obi-Wan Kenobi, still stunned that his former Padawan and best friend had turned to the darkside.

" From my point of view the Jedi are evil! "

" Then you are lost! " shouted Obi-Wan in disbelieve.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Jedi, one of their best. He had been the master of the proclaimed Chosen One, asked by his master. He had become a Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn after been send to the Argi-corps.

When he was a child, he had dreams. Dreams of becoming a Jedi and server the will of the Force. Dreams of his knighting ceremony, of giving his master his Padawan braid. Dreams of a lovely woman. Her name? Siri Tachi.

But he hadn't could anything to safe her. Siri had died almost 2, 5 years in his arms, they had told each other of their feelings one last time.

After her death Obi-Wan stayed the Jedi role-model he always had pretended to be. Especially for his former Padawan, he had to stay strong.

But now he had to stop Anakin, what if he had really been lost like he had shouted.

The fight continued both warriors giving their very best. The winner would get all; the loser would get nothing and die.

Obi-Wan pressed his lightsaber one last time against Anakin's, causing the newly Sith to concentrate on the wrong point. Obi-Wan knew that this was a chance of the force and he wouldn't look a given Bantha in its mouth.

Obi-Wan suddenly leaped backwards and landed op a hill of gravel beside the lava river.

" It's over Anakin, I have the high ground. " It was a desperate move and it would leave the choice Anakin's. . .

How ironic. They had been master and Padawan, they had been The Team; heroes of the Galactic Republic.

Best friends, father and son even brothers.

They had been the Jedi's poster boys; they had fans shattered across the republic. They had been the best, you could praise Mace Windu because of his fighting skills, praise Yoda's wisdom, Shaak Ti's grace or Ki-Adi-Mundi's will. But they had been nothing compared the legend Kenobi-and-Skywalker had become.

Now? Now almost al of the Jedi had been murdered and were now more.

And the brothers, who had loved each other dearly, had become sworn enemies.

" You underestimate _my_ power! " growled Anakin ready to jump.

" Don't try it "

' Please please please please please please please please please please please ' thought Obi-Wan 'Don't try it'

But Anakin did, he leaped over his former master and landed right behind him. He waited; he wanted to see Obi-Wan's face when he killed him.

Obi-Wan turned around to face his former student and Anakin stuck his lightsaber into Obi-Wan' s abdomen.

It hurtled. . . more than anything he had experienced in his life.

Not physical but mental.

The man he had raised from childhood and to knighthood was killing him in cold blood. His brother was killing him in cold blood while laughing.

Tears filled his eyes at once and he managed to whisper:

" Anakin? "

The face of the man before him was not Anakin' s…and yet it was.

" The name is Vader! " the Sith's eyes were yellow and red rimmed.

Eyes of the one who had betrayed everything he had once fought for. But they were not the same, they weren' t blue anymore.

And Obi-Wan knew he was going, while he fell backwards.

He, the Negotiator, Jedi-master and one of the Jedi-council, started to cry despite himself. Not because he was dying, never, but because he had failed.

He was a failure, always had been.

He had failed to be a good youngling, to be a good Padawan, to be a good knight and master.

Obi-Wan had failed his order

" Jedi don' t cry ' master '. " Said a cold voice from above. The tone was colder than the ice storms on Hoth.

" You never cared for me master and why should you?

Jedi don' t care and you were always the one who followed the code by letter! "

The new Sith spitted his words to his former master in anger.

Obi-Wan looked him in his eyes were a strange light began to shine.

" At least I had a mother who loved me, I have a wife who loves me and I will have a child who loves me.

And you? None loves you, your parents gave you away to the Jedi. You don' t have a wife and no children. So there will none be left to mourn when you are death! "

Obi-Wan knew that he had still one chance left, but it would take al of his energy, since he had very few left. The Jedi-master decided it was worth it, there was nothing that could safe him from death.

Meanwhile had Anakin managed to stand directly in front of Obi-Wan and the dying man knew this was the moment. He raised his arm, with much difficulty, to touch Anakin.

" What the kriffin' hell are you- " shouted the young man and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: a mother**

Anakin hated him! He hated Obi-Wan Kenobi. . . al of this was his fault. . . Damn!

He hated him!

Anakin opened his eyes to see he was in a rather grassy area. The place was beautiful and the sound of a stream near reminded him of Naboo.

"Obi-Wan! Were are you!" Anakin was stunned. Why should a woman, a woman for Forcesake, be calling for his former master?

Anakin used to think that his master preferred men more then woman. This was because, as far as he did know and he knew al lot about his former master, Obi-Wan never paid any interest in woman.

Anakin's mind returned to the moment when he heard someone giggle.

It took him a few seconds until he realized that the giggle had come from his mouth!

' No. . . Oh no! ' this wasn't possible. . . he. . . he was. . . He was trapped. Trapped inside his former master's memories. But the worst? He couldn't do anything about it!

' I' m gonna kill him! '

Obi-Wan managed to stand and waggled towards the stream Anakin had heard earlier.

When Obi-Wan looked into the water Anakin saw the face of a very Young Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yes it was him; red hair, a blend of blue, green en gray in his eyes and the smile Anakin knew so well. He was indeed trapped in his former master!

Anakin wanted to scream, to cry, and to do everything to get out.

He wanted to get out!

Anakin hated Obi-Wan al was his fault!

Suddenly Obi-Wan turned around causing Anakin dizzy, very dizzy.

He saw a woman; she had blond hair but her eyes…

Those eyes were Obi-Wan' s and Anakin knew who the woman was.

The mother of his former master!

The woman took Obi-Wan in her arms and Anakin noticed she was crying. He also sensed Obi-Wan' s confusion. He didn' t understand what was wrong, he hadn' t done anything wrong?

' Except holding me back. . . ' thought Anakin

" Mommy " said an other voice.

Anakin saw a Young boy standing next to a tall being…

The being was none other than Qui-Gon Jinn!

" Were is Obi goin' ? " The boy, apparently Obi-Wan' s older brother they had the same hair colour, looked like he was about three years of age.

" Owen " Said his mother " Obi-Wan is going to become a Jedi. Am I right Master Jinn? "

" Yes " said the Jedi-master " The Force is strong with him, for he already use it "

Owen' s eyes became wide with surprise and pride. Anakin could sense though Obi-Wan that Obi-Wan was happy that his big brother was glad.

Then little Obi-Wan was hugged by his family before his mother gave him to Qui-Gon, whom was smiling sadly.

" Remember my son " she said " I will always love you no matter what, this is the best for you. You will do great things, I am sure "

She tickled him in his belly causing him giggle one last time before master Jinn took Obi-Wan with him.

When Qui-Gon started to walk away, Anakin sensed that Obi-Wan understood.

The little toddler started to cry silently and waved his family a bitterly farewell.

Darkness crept over him like a night normally did.

The Sith liked darkness, it comforted him always. Mostly because it was always there for him, unlike Obi-Wan had been.

But this was a different kind of darkness. He couldn' t feel the Force and he couldn' t access it… he couldn' t feel his body, nor his mind.

He couldn' t feel anything.

Anakin was alone, alone in the darkness of Obi-Wan's mind.

Oh he hated that man for capture him in a place he couldn't really name!

Blast it kriffin ' man!

" I would like to kill him right here and right now" shouted Anakin to the darkness.

What had he done to deserve this?


End file.
